CCSG funds for Protocol Specific Research Support (PSRS) are used for development of NYUCI investigator initiated early phase protocols. The NYUCI places a high priority on such studies since they represent one of the most promising benefits of the NCI Cancer Centers Program. Approximately 23% of NYUCI therapeutic trials are Investigator-Initiated Trials. Accrual to investigator-initiated studies at NYUCI has increased by almost 10% over the last funding period and this category now accounts for 68.6% of all therapeutic accruals. Protocols considered for PSRS funds have to meet the following requirements: 1) Designation of high priority by a NYUCI Disease Management Group and/or CCSG Scientific Research Program; 2) Approval and high merit score by the Protocol Review & Monitoring Committee (PRMC); 3) Clearance provided by the Clinical Trials Office that all other institutional requirements and investigator's conduct of research are met; and 4) Recommendation by the PRMC, Cancer Institute Director and CCIC for funding. The CCIC, in conjunction with the PSRS Chair, review all relevant approvals, scores, and the financial assessment of the trial to make the determination about PSRS funding.